vertilinefandomcom-20200216-history
Auron
|image = Image:Poster-auron.jpg |imagewidth = 300 |caption = Shut your mouth when Auron is talking. |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = None |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 35 |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = Common/English |Row 6 title = Location |Row 6 info = Somewhere too cool for you |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = Final Fantasy X |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = For the Fallen |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Sparky }} Spira, Auron's homeworld, is probably one of the most unpleasant places to live. For 1000 years, it has been terrorized by an entity known as Sin, a giant whale-fish thing with 29201949203 eyes. The people in Spira are governed by the Teachings of Yevon. These teachings were put in place by the city of Bevelle, the largest city in Spira, to give the people hope that one day Sin would be vanquished for good. It forbade the use machina (machines), and taught that Sin was the result of mankind's pride and could only be truly destroyed once man reached purity and atoned for their sins. So until that time came, it was taught that only a ritual called 'the Final Summoning' would be able to stop Sin's rampage for brief periods of time. This period of peace was called the Calm. The Final Summoning could only be attained by a summoner, after the summoner completed a pilgrimage and visiting every temple across Spira and obtaining the Aeon within. This is the groundwork for Auron's story. At the age of 25, Auron had already achieved a high rank within the warrior monks and was training to attain a higher position in the Yevon clergy. Because he refused the hand of a high-ranking official's daughter, he fell out of favor of the Yevon upperclass and his promotion was given to someone else. It was then that the summoner, Braska, enlisted Auron as a guardian to protect him on his pilgrimage through Spira. Prior to the pilgrimage starting, Braska and Auron paid a visit to a man in prison named Jecht and Braska asked Jecht to join them on his pilgrimage. Even though Auron initially protested, he relented and the pilgrimage began. Over the course of their journey, the three men became close friends. After they finally arrived in Zanarkand, the resting place of the Final Aeon, Lady Yunalesca told the three men that one of them must sacrifice themselves to become the fayth for the Final Summoning. Jecht volunteered to be the fayth. Auron protested once again. He knew that Sin would just come back and that Jecht and Braska would die for nothing. But Braska kept his hope that Sin would not return. With the ritual complete and the final Aeon obtained, they readied themselves for the final showdown with Sin. Before the fight, however, Jecht made Auron promise to find a way to Jecht's Zanarkand and look after Tidus. Auron gave Jecht his word that he would guard the boy with his life. As Auron predicted, the two men died in their battle with Sin. Sin revived and the cycle carried on. Outraged, Auron returned to Yunalesca and attacked her. She struck him down, scarring his face and blinding him in one eye. He crawled down the mountain again and collapsed just outside Bevelle. There, he met a young Ronso named Kimahri. He told Kimahri to go to Bevelle and find Braska's daughter, Yuna, and carry her to Besaid. With one promise kept, Auron died, but because of his strong ties to the living world, he remained as an unsent. He eventually rode Sin to Jecht's Zanarkand and kept his second promise to watch over Tidus. About ten years later, Sin returned and attacked Zanarkand. Auron used the opportunity to take Tidus to Spira. They are separated for a time but reunite in Luca during the Blitzball tournament. He joins Yuna's pilgramge as her guardian. Every step taken toward Zanarkand is a familiar one. Auron acts as more than just a guardian. He uses his experience and cryptic wisdom to point Tidus and Yuna in the proper direction. He wanted them to realize that there had to be a way for them to solve the problem without false hope. Following the disasterous Operation Mi'ihen, Auron takes every opportunity to bring Yuna and Tidus closer together. It's never really explained why he does this, but I believe it's so when the time came, she would be unable to simply sacrafice a guardian for the sake of the Final Summoning. All of the relationships she had forged would be far too important to give up for an endless cycle. After crossing the Moonflow, Auron allows Yuna's Al Bhed cousin, Rikku to join their party. Next comes Guadosalam, where the newest Maester of Yevon, Seymour, proposed to Yuna. Auron was not amused, as he could easily tell. There were other motives here, aside from wanting to distract Spira from it's suffering, Auron could sense it. As they ready to leave, we are given the first hint that Auron is an unsent. Seymour asks him, "Why are you still here sir?" Because the Farplane was located inside the Guado city, the Guado people were very sensitive to those who belonged on the Farplane. Auron was still not amused. After a short visit to the Farplane, the party continues on through the Thunder Plains. Once they reach Macalania, Yuna leaves them to go on ahead to the temple with Seymour. When her guardians finally arrive, a sphere containing a message from Seymour's deceased father, Jyscal was discovered. Upon playing it, the party dashes into the cloisters of trials to get to Yuna before harm to come to her. When they arrive, Yuna comes of the Chamber of the fayth and they confront Seymour for his actions. They fight with him, ultimately defeating and killing him. They are accused of murder and are forced to flee the temple. After a boss battle, the lake ice is shattered and they fall below it. The party soon discovers they have landed on Sin's back and it became apparent to them that the Hymn of the Fayth was the key, as Sin was docile while it listened to the Hymn. The party is once again separated as Sin wakes and transports them to Bikanel Desert. Rikku leads them through Bikanel to Home, where the Al Bhed live. The warrior monks and Guado have attacked Home, forcing the Al Bhed leader, Cid, to blow Home up using his airship, dubbed the Celsius. Now it was time to save Yuna. They set a course for Bevelle. When they arrived, Yuna's wedding was taking place. Leaping from the Celsius, her guardians rush forward to stop it. Unfortunately, they are too late. Yuna and Seymour marry. After their kiss, Seymour orders the guards to kill Yuna's guardians. But to stop them, Yuna stands on the ledge. After assuring Tidus she could fly, she leaps from the top of the building and summons Valefor mid-air. After getting Bahamut, Yuna and her guardians are put on trial for murdering Seymour. After being found guilty, they are sent to the Via Purifico. They escape of course, but Seymour is waiting for them at the exit. After fighting him for a second time and becoming fugitives, they escape Bevelle and their journey continued on, even after Yevon's hypocrisy had been thoroughly exposed to Yuna and the others. After crossing the Calm Lands, climbing Mt. Gagazet, and fighting Seymour for the third time, the party eventually make it to Zanarkand, where they meet and battle Yunalesca because Yuna refused to accept the Final Aeon. After gaining his ultimate weapon, Auron is brought to Vertiline. Canon Information Abilities/Powers: Auron is a seasoned warrior, so he knows his way around a battle field. Statistically, he has the highest strength of the party members. Back in Spira, Auron had four very powerful attacks, though they're only effective with the use of his katana. Since the weapon has been taken from him, he will be unable to perform any of his overdrives. It's never actually stated in canon whether or not Auron is any good at hand-to-hand. I'll be working under the assumption that he is not. But give him a weapon and you best run like hell. :3 Strength: His skill and wisdom on the battlefield is nearly unmatched by the rest of the party members, so a lot of times people turn to him for guidance. Auron is also very very good at his job as Yuna's guardian. Weakness: Auron's filled with a lot of guilt and rage over what happened to Braska and Jecht and most recently with Yuna. He's very withdrawn and doesn't speak very often, so it's hard to tell what he's thinking. Personality: Auron is a man of very few words. He comes off as a very strict, no nonsense kind of warrior. During his pilgrimage with Braska, he constantly reprimanded Jecht for his behavior and would remind him that they were not on a 'pleasure' cruise. As a guardian, he is fiercely protective of his charges and has little regard for his personal welfare. Auron's been described as a wet blanket. But that doesn't necessarily mean Auron doesn't know how to have fun and relax. He's seen laughing and gently teasing Yuna with his fellow guardians. He simply understands that there is a time and a place for such behavior. And unfortunately, Spira is short of fun these days. Because of this and his summoner's success in bringing the Calm, Auron is regarded as one of the greatest guardians to ever live. He is idolized by aspiring guardians all across Spira. However, this is hardly flattering to him. He is filled with rage and disgust over what happened to his friends ten years ago and the lies his world is built on. He also has a degree of self loathing. He feels he failed as a guardian, failed to avenge Jecht and Braska. But it is the promises he made to Jecht and to Braska that keeps him bound to Spira. He still mourns their loss and joins Yuna and Tidus in hopes of keeping them from making the same mistakes he did with Braska and Jecht so many years ago. Because of his knowledge of Yevon's true self, Auron has very little respect for the teachings. This is shown when he allows Rikku, an Al Bhed, to join them. Al Bhed are all but shunned in Spira because of their refusal to follow the teachings and their use of Machina. There are several hints dropped during the course of the game that Auron is in fact one of the few unsent characters lurking around, until he admits it to Tidus himself. He doesn't seem at all bothered by this fact. He has had 10 years to come to grips with it. As a matter of fact, he states that being dead has advantages, using his riding of Sin to Tidus's Zanarkand as an example of one such advantage. In all, Auron hopes to keep the promises he made to Jecht and Braska. That also means keeping Yuna alive and defeating Sin for good. That way he can depart for the Farplane at last. Extra: Auron is technically 25 years old. Yunalesca struck him down at that age. However, while in Zanarkand, Auron "aged" to look 35. Vertiline Deaths: None Punishments: None Relationships Yuna: His current charge. Other Stuff, Links App Category:Characters Category:Called Category:Fandom Category:Final Fantasy